Ciel's Lost Gift
by AnimeLove 24-7
Summary: What happens if a magical creature comes to vist one night promising to give back what was once lost.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Edit: ****Sep.20,2014**

**Disclamer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

It was a cool fall day in London. The town's people were chatting happily with friends or loved ones, while taking an afternoon stroll through the park. Tall trees shed their brown, gold, and red leaves, while covering the green grass at its roots, to show the beginning of fall. Kids were having fun making huge piles of the newly fallen leaves, then jumping in them to make an explosion of leaves float up in the air and back down to the green grass below.

One child was not playing and having fun in the crisp brown leaves, unlike like all the rest. No, this child was on the outskirts of London in this gray stone, blue roofed three story mansion. This boy sat in his office writing letters and signing paper work for his company he owned. What? Don't believe me? Well this child I mean boy is the only survivor of a terrible house fire that killed both his parents, while he was still young. Sad, yes it is and this same child never showed a true smile once since that night. In return the orphan now owns his father's toy company called Fundom.

The company has factories in London, the States, Italy, France and many other places. What's his name? Well his name is Earl Ciel Phantomhive a third-teen, blue haired, and light royal blue eyes and I must say a real sight to see. He is not like most Earls that have balls and events just for fun. He is just not much of a 'social butterfly' if you will, but only when it benefits his business and his service to his queen does he provide entertainment to other nobles. Oh yes the Earl has one more job than running a company, he is also the queen's watchdog. His job is to solve crimes with the help of his, raven haired, brown eyed butler Sebastian Michaels. to ease the queen's worry. This butler is not just an ordinary good looking butler; this butler was 'called' on by the Earl himself to help fulfill his greatest desire. What is his greatest desire you ask well, only to see those who killed his parents and tortured him **TO BURN IN THE DEEPEST PART OF HELL, TO HEAR THE PAINFUL SREAMS AND PLEAS OF THOSE** **DISCUSTING THINGS THAT DARE CALL THEMSELVES HUMANS, TO LAUGH AT THEIR DIEING FACES AS THE TURN TO ASH!** …..Oh sorry hehe, but he also has a wish that no one but me knows about.

What is that wish?

Tehehe why would I tell you it would just ruin all the fun.

**HEHEHEHEHE**


	2. Chapter 2: Just a Dream?

**Yay chapter 2!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

On a chilly fall day Ciel was stuck in his huge, fancy mansion doing piles of paper work for Funtom Company. The work ranged from sales of toys, the amount of toys importing and exporting from company to stores, the pay of worker, new buildings the list goes on and on. Ciel sighed and massaged his temples to lessen a headache that was sure to appear like most days like these. A knock was heard behind the door that stood straight across the room from the desk.

"Come in" said Ciel in a tired voice still massaging his temples. When the door opened Sebastian stepped in wearing his usual butler attire with a silver cart holding a white tea set with light blue waves on them. Also on the tray was a cheese cake with dark chocolate running down the side and a nice fresh strawberry sitting neatly on top. Sebastian pushed the cart in far enough to close the door. He continued to push the cart until it was parallel to the left side of the desk.

"Young master I have brought you a white cheese cake topped with dark chocolate and a fresh strawberry with green tea on the side" said the butler as he set the down the items in order of naming them. Ciel laid down the stack of papers he was holding and gracefully took a sip Of his tea.

"Do I have any letters today Sebastian?" Ciel gently set down his tea cup and looked at his butler.

"Yes you have an invitation from Earl Harrison inviting you to his ball next Thursday "said Sebastian as he handed him said invitation. Ciel looked it over

"Decline the invitation. I am too busy for these entertainments".

It's not that Ciel didn't like going to the balls…..well its exactly like that, but the other reasons were that he was somewhat traumatized from a certain blonde noble that had a habit of remembering his ' little blue robin' always liked to show up at these balls. Also Earl Harrison has been trying to get him to be best friends with his son for some time. Third-teen year old, son Christopher was a spoiled and rude, and Ciel had no time for people as such.

Ciel sighed again, took his tea and sat back in his red velvet chair. "Young master it is crucial for you to attend these noble balls to gain more how you say 'players' for you 'game'." Ciel stopped drinking and glared at Sebastian

" First of all _demon_ I didn't ask your opinion and secondly I have enough players for _my_ game so what I said and decline the invitation" Ciel relaxed and resumed sipping his tea. Sebastian but his right hand over his heart, or where it's suppose to be, and bowed

" Oh course young master I apologize for my rudeness" he then left the room with the cart and close the wooden door.

* * *

><p>It was early in the afternoon and Ciel finished his tea and cake, but was still doing boring paper work. Ciel sighed for the hundredth time that day. He put down his pen a massaged his hand. "These papers are such a pain" Ciel sighed again and laid his head on the desk and 2 minutes later Ciel fell asleep.<p>

All of a sudden the window opened and a gust of wind came in and blew the curtains. A small light green glowing ball flew in. The ball floated around the room but then stopped above the desk where Ciel still laid sleeping. "Oh my such a young boy with so much weigh on his shoulders and it so sad that his parents died taking away his childhood." It said with a small sweet voice.

The green ball floated closer to the boy "Oh what is this? He made a contract with a demon and a strong one at that" the orb floated closer until it was on the desk "Ciel wake up. Wake up Ciel" the orb whisperd in a sweet high pitched voice. Ciel shifted then slowly opened his eyes.

"S-Sebastian?" Ciel sat up rubbing his eyes while the orb giggled

"No silly just open your eyes and see" When he did all he saw was a light green orb

"Who are you? What are you?"

All of a sudden the orb burst sending glowing glittering lights all over the room. What was left was a girl the size of a pencil with long brown wavy hair that ran down her back, light hazel eyes and long transparent light green wings out lined in black. She was wearing a short light green dress that at the top the sleeves were hanging off her shoulders. She wore a small black ribbon necklace with a bronze bell attached to it. A black thick belt with light green stones on it hung loosely around her stomach. Wrapped around her leg from her thigh down to her ankle was another black ribbon.

. "I am a fairy and my name is Honey, how do you do Ciel" then she bowed. The boy blinked 'a fairy?' he thought he scoffed

"There is no such thing as fairies!" the girl giggled

"Of course we exists how do you think we are having this conversation right now, hm?"

"It's a dream!" the fairy giggle

" That's what most people say and if this was a dream then can you feel this?" the girl floated up to his face, leaving a trail of green sparkle behind her, and grabbed his nose and pulled

"Ow! Okay!" she let go.

"Now do you believe?" Ciel rubbed his nose

"No, some people can still fill pain in dreams!" the fairy sighed and gave up "Why are you here?" the girl smiled

" I have a gift for you" Ciel raised an eye brow "It's a something you have lost in the past" Ciel looked at her questionably

"Something I've lost in the pa-" the boy didn't finish as he gave a low dark chuckle and glared at Honey while playing with his family ring on his thumb "Impossible once you've lost something, you never get it back." Honey frowned a little then put on a big smile

"Not true! One time I lost my bell necklace when I went swimming and I was so worried cus' it was a gift, but my friend Remy, he is a squirrel, took it to get back at me because I told him that there were a whole bunch of untouched nuts in the tallest tree but they were really raspberries and he _hates_ raspberries." Ciel just stared

"Are you an idiot?" She puffed up her red cheeks

"That's not nice to say!"

"It is if it's true" Ciel mumbled." I don't want your stupid gift so you can just buzz off and sprinkle some of your dust on kids and fly off to Whatever land" The room went silent the Honey floated so that she right beside Ciel's chair. All of a sudden there was another burst of green sparkles that could have blinded Ciel if he hadn't covered his eyes. When he opened them all he saw were angry dark brown eyes staring right into his. Then he felt himself being lifted out of his chair by the front of his shirt still staring into her brown eyes. Honey had grown and was at least a head taller than the boy and a grip like python.

"Listen little boy first off I almost got eaten by a cat twice, almost ran over by those huge metal monsters, had cramps in my wings AND flew through cold weather just to give you a once and a life time chance! Second that Neverland crap shouldn't have happened! Just because that little plastic doll tom-boy had a crush on a little boy and thought he would live with her and live happy ever after, well guess what soon as the boy say that other pretty little blonde and he didn't even give her the time of day! We were on ok terms with Captain Hook until _she_ happened. That little traitor, trust me that little tom-boy is getting just what she deserves! Now you're going to take this gift where you like it or not!" Ciel just stared wide eye at the human sized fairy as she flicked him on the head with another sparkle of green. The room and Honey started to blur and the last thing he heard before he past out was her sweet voice saying "I'll see you soon! Enjoy!"

Ciel woke up in his office with the moon light shining in and with no sign of the fairy, not even the green sparkles. The boy smirked "As I said just a dream" then he looked down at his blue ring and started to rub it _'Something that you lost in the past'_ said a sweet voice. He frowned "Nothing but a stupid dream". Just then he heard a knock at the door.

"Young master it is time for bed" in walked in Sebastian holding a lit candle on a gold saucer.

"Aright, is my bath ready?"

"Yes master it is" Ciel nodded

"Good" and he walked out the door followed by the handsome butler. After Ciel took his bath and Sebastian dressed him he slipped into bed. The black butler was about to open the door when his master spoke

"Sebastian did you notice anything different in the house" the butler turned around confused face lit by the candle

"No I have not why do you ask" Ciel quietly sighed

"No reason you may leave" the blue haired boy laid there in bed thinking about the day's events before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes a fariy.I mean the story has evil manwoman angels, sexy butlers, naked wolf demon,a death god that cant tell his own gender( but he is still awnsome),a crazy blonde kid prosittute that dug in his maid's eye just cus she looked at him...you get the point. so _yes_ people a fariy.**

**Reviews people thx would be very nice and tell me how i did. thx for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3:Just the Begining

**Hello, everyone I am really sorry about the SUPER long delay in thr update but i was working on my other story but noe since that story is no more I have more time for this story.**

**Enjoy! Review at the end please!**

**Hello ****- Author voice**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

It was a warm day in London and at the Phantomhive manor and the raven hair butler was doing his morning round that included waking up the servants, making sure they have their assigned duties, prepare breakfast for the young master which include strawberry scone and earl gray, checking the mail, and so on and so on.

While Sebastian was walking the earl gray tea and decorative strawberry scone on the silver cart to his young master's room while he was figuring out his schedule for that day. As he walked up Ciel's room and opened the door he saw the familiar lump under the sheets of the bed. Sebastian rolled the food cart to the side of the right side of the bed and turned to open the curtains,

_but before we wake the little master up let us take a peek at what_ _the little earl is dreaming shall we?_

Ciel 'woke' up to a cold breeze on his back. He growled think Sebastian opening the window as another way to wake him up. "Sebastian close the window I am freezing!" he grumbled. He felt another cold air on his back and he shivered. Now he was pissed "SEBASTAIN I TOLD YOU TO-" the boy stop mouth wide open and stared wide eyed at his surroundings.

He wasn't laying in his bed but a GIANT pink flower in fact all around him were pink ,yellow sun flowers, blue hydrangeas, and white daisies as far as the eye could see. Ciel started to stand up on the flower to get a better view, but the sunflower started to tip and Ciel was sliding down one of the pink pedals until someone grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

The blue hair boy started to float up farther and farther away from the now wobbling flower he started to think 'WAIT! I CANT FLY!' then he looked up and saw Honey, the fairy he meet last night, smiling down at him.

"Hiya Ciel, did ya' miss me!"

"No! I didn't now put me down!"

"You didn't say the 'P' word~" she sang.

"NOW!" she pouted

"Alright don't get you undies in a bunch" the brown haired fairy floated down to a yellow sunflower and Ciel plopped down in the middle sending seeds to float up in the air and back down. Honey gently landed near him still smiling. "So how you doing Ciel?"

"Shut up, just tell me where I am" he said while dusting off the seeds that stuck to his clothes.

"Well you're _now_ in a dream"

"'_Now you're in a dream'_ she says this has been a dream all along!" Honey tilted her head up in thought

"Well more like a vision or mental e-mail" the boy scowled

"Whatever why am I here?" she smiled again

"Well I am here to give you your warning when you wake up you'll find something different about yourself and by midnight tonight you'll start a new" she giggled

"What are you a riddler now" Honey scowled and her voice deep and menacing

"Don't push it I am still mad about that Neverland crap you said" Ciel huffed and rolled his eyes "Go now I think it's about time for your hotie hot butler to wake you up" the fairy grabbed a hand full of sunflower seed and blew them in Ciel face "And remember no telling"

* * *

><p>. Next thing he knew he felt the sun shining in his face and Sebastian calling his name. "Young master it's time to wake up" Ciel yawned still remembering what the fairy said 'when you wake you'll find something different about yourself' he didn't feel different psh crazy fairy, crazy dream. "Today young master we will be having strawberry sco-"Sebastian looked at his master wide eyed. Ciel saw his butler that has never made a different facial expression than smirking or non-amusment just staring at him in shock<p>

"Sebastian what are you looking at what's wrong" the butler cleared his throat

"Nothing young master. But may I ask do you feel any different?" he raised and eye brow

"No, what are you talking about?" Sebastian went over to the body length mirror and set it in front of his master. Birds flew out of their hiding spots in the trees when they heard a scream coming from the mansion, the servants stopped at what they were doing and turned to the direction of the scream. They all were worried and ran to the main parlor and meet there.

"Did you hear that?" ask Mey-rin

"It was the young master!" said a panicking Finnian.

"Don't just stand there, let's go see what happened!" Bardroy yelled half way up the steps with Tanaka in hand. Without hesitation Mey-rin and Finnian ran up the stairs after Bardroy. They finally made it to the master's room and busted through the door.

"YOUNG MASTER WHAT WR-"just like Sebastian they just stared wide eyed at Ciel. The boy was sitting on the bed staring into the mirror at himself, his short 4-year-old self. Ciel stood from the bed stilling looking at the mirror. His white night gown went all the way down to his feet and the top slipped off his right shoulder. The boy started to reach for his face slowly, grabbing his soft cheeks, feeling his head shape. When his hand lifted up a bundle of long hair that covered his right eyes he noticed the pentagram in his contract eye was almost invisible if you didn't look really close at it.

"S-Sebastian what happened to me? Why am I like this?" he said, his voice was higher than before, still looking in to the mirror.

"I am just as baffled as you are young master" All of a sudden he was pounced on and fell back on to the bed.

"Young master you look so adorable!" yelled finny and May-rin.

"Get off of me!" the maid and the gardener didn't listen and hugged him tighter. Meanwhile Bard walked over to Sebastian

"Hey, Sebastian why is the Young master like this?" the butler faced the 'cook'

"I have no idea I just came here to give him his breakfast and he was just like this"

"So you have absolutely no clue to what could have happened?"

"Yes" Ciel was able to get the two servants off of him and push them to the floor. "Sebastian I order you to find out what happened to me and who did this….to…me" Ciel started to space out for a moment remembering his dream. '_When you wake up you will find something_ _different about yourself'_.

"Young Master is something wrong?". Coming back to reality he looked at his butler in black and scowled, but not at him, just of..

"That stupid fairy!" Sebastian looked confused

"Pardon". Before Ciel even thought of answering he ran out the room.

"Oy! Young master, where ya' goin'" yelled Bard. Without a word to the other servants, Sebastian walked out the room to find his master know that the others would follow. They all stopped in the door way to Ciel's office, watching as the boy opened drawers, lifting up papers, pillows, crawling under the desk franticly looking for something. Sebastian was the first to walk in

"Young Master wha-"

" Where are you ,you stupid fairy!" Bard scratched the back of his head

"You think he lost it?" Mey-rin and Finny both shrugged, Tanaka just 'ho ho'. Sebastian turned toward the servant and clapped his hands twice

"All right all of you get back to your jobs, I will take care of the young master"

"Yes, Mr. Sebastian" said Mey-rin and Finny and Bard with a

"Yea sure" before bowing and going their separate ways. The butler sighed and turn toward his frantic searching master.

"Young master is there something I can help you look for?"

"Yes! Help me look for a little woman in green with brown hair" Sebastian walked up to the boy while taking off his white glove and putting it to his fro head.

"Well you don't have a fever" Ciel slapped away his hand

"I am not sick you idiot I am looking for a little fairy that ...mmf? Mmmf!" Ciel's lips were sealed shut by an invisible force. _'Remember no telling'_ He slammed his fist down on the desk in frustration.

"Young master let's get you bathed and give you a nice warm cup of tea to calm down" Ciel sighed

"Fine, ready my bath then Sebastian"

"As you wish Young master" the butler walked out of the room and into his master's bedroom, into the connected bathroom.

* * *

><p>While Sebastian was getting the bath ready the now 4-year-old boy walked into the room and sat on the bed waiting for Sebastian to come and undress him for his relaxing bath. "Your bath is ready" the butler said as he walked toward his master tailcoat gone and is white dress shirt sleeves rolled up above his elbow.<p>

The master stood up and fallowed his butler into the bathroom. Sebastian undressed him and helped him into the white porcelain tub; he then took the wash cloth and started to wash his master's back. Almost done with the bath Sebastian noticed his master glaring at the water he sat in

"young master is there something that is upsetting you?" Ciel pouted and pulled his legs to his chest and wrapped his arms around them and put his face in his lap. Ciel then mumbled something that even the butler demonic hearing couldn't pick out what he was saying.

"I am sorry young master. Can you please repeat that" he waited for a while before answering

"There is no duck in here to play with" the butler just blinked

"Why do you need it young master?" Ciel quickly turned around with his glare pointed at the black haired butler

"Because bath time is no fun without it!"

" I am sorry young master but you don't own any ducks" Ciel glare turned into a slight frown

"I own a TOY company how can I not own a single- WHAT THE WORLD AM I SAYING!" the boy in the bath covered his mouth in shock of what he just said. Sebastian got even more worried

"Young Master let's get you dried and clothed and put you to bed" Ciel slicked his dark blue wet air back

"Yes that sounds good" he climbed out of the tub ,with the help of Sebastian who also wrapped a towel around him, "I just need some rest and Sebastian" he said to the butler while sitting on his bed dressed in his 'night gown'

"Yes, Master"

"Bring me some tea too" he pulled the covers over Ciel and put his hand over his….'heart' and bowed his head slightly

"Of course My Master". Then he walked out of the room to fetch the tea.

After he closed the door to the room, Sebastian sighed "Now we have to cancel all appointments that we had set up for today" As he passed the Young Master's office still in a wreck "And I have to tidy his office" he took out his pocket watch and looked at the time "Everything will be off schedule, how troublesome" He sighed deeply again and put the silver watch back into his tail coat pocket. "First, I must get the master's tea" then he walked off to the kitchen to do just that.

* * *

><p>Back in Ciel's room the now 4-year-old boy was laying down on his huge king sized bed staring at the ceiling. His mind was racing with questions and cursing a certain green fairy. 'Why is this happening to me?' 'What did I do to deserve this?' 'What if I stay like this forever?' 'No, no, no this is just all a dream and when I wake up I'll go back to normal. Yea!' Ciel sighed 'Yea I'll be back to normal. Maybe when I get better Sebastian will buy me a puppy! YEA! A cute brown puppy with white paws and big blue eyes! And his name will be Muffin, He will sleep in my bed, and he can be my sleighed dog when it snows, we can play tag and lots of other fun games!' Ciel stopped his thoughts and groaned and hit himself in the head with a pillow "Agh! Who am I kidding I'll never get better I'll be like this forever and it all that damn fairy's fault".<p>

While the master was grumbling under his pillow there was a knock at the door "Young Master I have brought you your tea" said Sebastian as he walked in carrying a tray with porcelain tea set. Ciel didn't lift his head from underneath the pillow. "Young Master I know you are not asleep I heard you talking before I came into the room." The 4-year-old groaned and grumbled 'Stupid creeper butler' before sitting up and turning toward Sebastian scowling at him

"If you knew I was pretending to be asleep you should have just left me alone, Sebastian" The older man smirked

"If I did that then your tea would have gotten cold" he poured the tea into the cup and gave it to Ciel "This tea will help you relax and it works best when it's cold" He took a sip of his tea with a little difficulty due to his tiny hands he had to grip the cup with two hands, thank goodness the tea was not scolding hot

"I don't need to relax Sebastian, I need to get back to the way I was" he took another sip of is tea.

"Young Master last night you asked me did I notice anything strange." Ciel glared at his butler

"Yes, I did are you telling me that you lied?"

"No of course not Young Master, I was merely noticing that this must have happened between last night and now. I didn't sense anything or anyone for that matter entering the house nor the servants move from their quarters." Ciel stopped his glare and took another sip of tea

"So what are you saying Sebastian?"

"What I am saying Young Master is-" Suddenly the phone started to ring "Excuse me Young Master I must answer the phone" Ciel waved his off while drinking more of his tea.

'I wonder who has the nerve to sneak into the Phantomhive house, while being undetected by a demon, and manage to turn me into a child. Couldn't be the 'fairy' she is too much of a dimwit to even think of a plan like that' he chuckled 'Must be some kind of new drug' just then Sebastian walked in

"Well Sebastian who was it?"

"It was Lady Elizabeth"

"and what did she want?"

"She is coming for a visit…now" Ciel dropped his cup and stared at his butler in shock as the cup shattered to the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING !<strong>

**See ya real soon!**


	4. Chapter 4: Here's ELIZABETH!

**Hello everyone! What it been to months? Sorry.**

**Anyways i might take a littler longer to update because you know school is starting. (sobs) **

**Yea ...so anyways here are a few things you need to know**

**'yo'-thoughts**

**"whatz up"- normal talk**

**'_hey gurl'-_flashback**

**And when Ciel speaks the speeling is on purpose, you'll get when you get there**

**Disclamer:I dont own Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Chapter 4

"E-Elizabeth?! Is coming here? NOW!" the black haired butler nodded "Why didn't you tell her I was busy!" Sebastian kneeled down to pick up the broken shattered cup off the now tea soaked floor.

"Because you would be breaking your promise "Ciel stared at him confused

"What promise?"

_*_**_FLASHBACK :TWO WEEKS AGO"_**

_Ciel was sitting in his office. Desk covered in mountains of paperwork. He was so focused he didn't hear the sound of pounding heels getting louder as it got closer to the office door._

_ He also didn't notice the door being slammed open by his loud, pink wearing, obsessed with everything cute fiancé Elizabeth Milford. "Ciel, Ciel, Ciel!" the teen sitting at his desk massaged his temple with one hand _

_"Yes what is it Elizabeth? And whatever it is you want can't it wait until later, as you can see" 'Or probably ignoring the fact' "I am very busy" the blonde pouted_

_ "Ciel call me Lizzy! And my carriage home will be here any minute" Still concentrating on his work Ciel just hummed like he was actually listening. "Ciel can I come back over in two weeks ?"_

_ "Hm" _

_"Are you busy that week?" _

_"Hm" noticing her fiancé was not paying attention she pouted again then smiled mischievously _

_"So I can come over right?" _

_"Hm" _

_"And you are going to dress up in whatever I bring over right?"_

_ "Hm"_

_ "Even if you say no?" _

_"Hm" _

_"You promise?" _

_"Hm" her blue eyes sparkled. _

_Just then there was a knock at the door and Sebastian walked in "Lady Elizabeth your carriage is waiting" She turned `to the butler and changed into her more lady like self _

_"Thank you Sebastian" she calmly walk to the door ,which Sebastian was holding open for her, and turned to face the still working Ciel at his desk "So I'll see you in two weeks Ciel" and she continued on her way out of the mansion and out to her carriage. _

_Sebastian walked to the side of his still working master's desk _

_"Young Master you have no idea what you have put yourself into do you?" _

_"Hm"_

**_*END FLASHBACK*_**

Ciel face palmed "Oh I guess I did". Sebastian finished picking up the pieces of glass off the floor and on the silver tray.

"Well Master you can't have her seeing you like this think of your reputation, the towns' people will think you did some sort of witch craft and burn you on a cross in the middle of town." Ciel sighed

"Well there is only one thing to do. Just tell her I have caught terrible fever and I don't want her to catch it "Sebastian smirked

"Well I never thought you could come up with a lie so well my lord" Ciel glared at him

"Oh shut up a Phantonhive never lies only stretch the truth" Sebastian picked up the silver tray which held the pieces to the once beautiful tea cup

"Well then young master I should go tell the servants of the plan" The boy nodded and Sebastian walked out the room.

Going down the hall the butler pulled out his pocket watch and flipped open the lip to check the time.

"It early in the afternoon and so much work to do, hopefully the other are not up to their usual destructive shenanigans" Just then he heard frantic scream closely followed by many plates meeting the floor in a loud crash. The butler sighed 'never mind' he thought. He walked quickly, but gracefully, walked down the stairs with the tray perfectly balanced on the palm of his hand. He was quickly stopped by a bawling Finny with little specks of dirt on his shirt, elbows, and knees.

"Mr. Sebastian t-the flowers in the garden a-are" the butler pulled out a white handkerchief out the inside of his tailcoat and handed it to the crying…uh…boy?..teen?

"Come now Finny stop crying. Go get Maylene, Bard, and Tana- oh never mind he is already here" the mini-butler stood beside the taller butler while holding his green tea cup.

"Ho". Finny took the handkerchief and wiped his face" Right away " and he walked towards the direction of the kitchen.

A few minutes later the blonde came back with Bard and Maylene in tow. "You said there was an meeting Mr. Sebastian?" asked May-lin.

"Yes Lady Elizabeth is coming over his afternoon but the young master is sick and-" Bard interrupted

"Does it 'ave to do wit' what happened thus mornin' with the young master getting' smaller?" Sebastian glared at him for the rude interruption

"Yes and the Master does not wish for the Lady Elizabeth to enter this house so when she arrives quickly but politely turn her away tell her the Master has caught a horrible case of the fever and doesn't want her to catch it, is that understood?" They saluted

"Yes Mr. Sebastian"

Sebastian raised one of his eyebrows and frowned "Why do I smell something burning"

"Oh I forgot I was whippin' something up for lunch and –"

**BOOM**!

An explosion could be heard from the kitchen that shook the walls and the floor of the mansion Sebastian sighed while rubbing both his temples.' I'll have to clean that up too.' "Listen up everyone, Lady Elizabeth should be here any moment now and I need everyone's help for it. Maylene, sweep up the broken plates. Bard and Finny get started on the kitchen. Got it?"

"Yes Sir "they yelled then scampered off to do their cleaning duty.

The butler started walking into his room took off his tailcoat and folded it neatly on his bed. He then he walked to the door out to the garden and rolled up his sleeves. "Now to get started on the garden" As quickly as his awesome demon butler powers could do he pulled up all the now dead flowers and replaced them with the beautiful white roses they once were. He watered them too to make them look like they sparkle when the sun hit it just right. "There as beautiful as the Phantomhive flowers should be"

Just then the butler heard the most heavenly sound coming from under the bushes. He turned toward the sound and lifted up the bushes branches and saw a white cat nursing four white and brown kittens. "What beauty. The soft white and brown fur mixed together to create the perfect blend for a kitten. The soft pink pads of their paws that always stay the soft shade of pink but also hold their deadliest weapon, their claws" he picked up one of the cute kittens, seating it on his lap and began scratching it behind his ear making the kitten purr.

If the butler wasn't indulging in his ….feline fetish he would have heard a carriage pull up to the front the yard. And a girl dressed in a frilly pink dress stepped out and walk to the door and knock.

* * *

><p>In side Maylene was just putting the last plate into the cabinet when she heard a knock at the door "Must be Lady Elizabeth" then she began to panic "Oh no! L-Lady Elizabeth I can't lie to a noble! I must find Sebastian! No, I can't just have the lady to stand there! Oh what will I do, what will I do?" she heard a knock on the door again and squeaked 'I guess I have no choice then' she sighed stood straight and calmly walked to the door. 'You can do this Maylene' she exhaled and inhaled then opened the door. Elizabeth was standing there with a smile on her face. "Good evening Lady Elizabeth"<p>

"Good evening Maylene" the blonde started to walk passed the maid but noticed she didn't move "Is something wrong?"

"Lady Elizabeth I-I am sorry to say that the young m-master has caught a t-terrible f-fever and cannot meet w-with you today. You will have to c-come back another d-day" Elizabeth cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow

"Is that so?"

"Y-yes it is my lady"

"But Ciel did promise to spend the day with me no matter what" she pouted. "Well then as his fiancé I'll just have to help him get better" Maylene was so stunned that she let the hyper blonde slip past her and up the stairs to Ciel's room.

"N-no my lady!" yelled Maylene coming out from her shock. "Oh Sebastian is going to kill me" and she chased Elizabeth up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Unknown to of the coming danger Ciel he was still in his too long nightgown sitting on the windowsill looking out at brown, orange and red leaves that cover the ground. 'It should be mid-afternoon by now and Sebastian he has yet to come with tea and a snack I wonder what is taking him so long?'<p>

**"CIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL**!" and a thunder of feet could be heard coming toward the room.

'Elizabeth! Oh no I need to hind' so the 4-year-old dropped down to the ground and rolled under the bed just in time to hear the bedroom door open.

"Ciel I have come to take care of you while you are sick" the blonde girl looked all around the room and saw that it was empty. "Ciel?" the said person was under the bed was fuming mad

' How did she get in here? No matter I have to escape before she finds me like this' So when Ciel saw the frilly dress shoes enter the bathroom he rolled out from under the bed and dashed out the room.

Hearing feet running Elisabeth walked back into the bed room. "Ciel?" 'He must be trying to run from me just so he would have to be dressed up by me. Fine then cousin we'll play this game' "Ooooh Ciel! I need to take care of you." Her yell can be heard from all parts of the house, even to the young boy run down the hall.

"Where the hell is Sebastian!" he was running down the hall while also trying not to trip on his too large nightgown. When he ran passed a window that showed the garden he saw a black figure bending down and he stopped and looked at the figure more closely to see his butler snuggling with a white and brown kitten "Sebastian is playing with kittens while I am running for my life! When I get my hands on him I am going to-"

"Oh Cieeeeeeel" he turned to look behind him and noticed that the sound of running heels were getting closer

"Crap" and he began running down the hall again. 'I'll deal with Sebastian later right now I just need to get away' just as he turned the corner he ran in to someone and fell to the ground on. "Ow"

"Y-young Master?" Maylene said looking down at the fallen boy

"You know it polite to help someone up when you knock them down" said Ciel

"I-I so sorry Young Master" she bent down to pick him up by his arm pits 'he is as light as a feather' she blushed at the thought. "Young Master may I ask why were you running down the hall?"

"Because Elizabeth is chasing me and-"

"Ciel! " Ciel looked around the corner in panic and ran to hind behind Maylene's skirt.

"Young Master what are you doing?"

"Oh! Maylene" said Elizabeth as she came around the corner

"Have you seen Ciel anywhere?"

"U-uh no my Lady, but I will tell you when I see him"

"Well then I'll just keep looking." And she ran down the hall yelling Ciel's name.

When the cost was clear she looked behind her skirt "Young Master you can come out now" the little boy came out from behind her while wearing the biggest smile she has never seen on the Young Master.

Well she saw him smile before it was just a smile of victory or when he thought of a malevolent plot. This smiled was filled with joy and happiness. "Tat' was close she almost found me. 'Tanks" Maylene noticed that his pronunciation of his words was that of a 4-year-old's.

"Um your welcome young master"

"I nee a betur hindin' spot" then the boy ran off down the hall leaving the maid to stare at his retreating form.

"Oh my. I must find the young Master before Lady Elizabeth does"

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in the mansion Bard and Finny <em>finally<em> finished cleaning up the burnt mess that was the kitchen. "Alrigh' Finny since we're done lets go tell Sebastian" Finny nodded. When Bard started to walk out of the kitchen .followed by finny, something ran into his legs making him fall down. "Ow what in the he-" he looked in front of him to see the mini young master smiling.

"Sowry" then he ran past them down the hall.

"W-was that the young master?" asked Finny

"yea" said Bard still staring at the space where Ciel stood just seconds ago.

"And was he smiling?"

"Yea?" the hall way was quite for a minute until Elizabeth stopped in front of them.

"Have you seen Ciel"

"Yea he just ran down the hall" said Finnny still in shock

"Great thanks" and she ran past them screaming **"I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND DRESS** **YOU**** CIEL PHANTOMHIVE IF ITS THE LAST THING I DO!".**

Bard being the first to snap out face palmed at what just happened

"Oh no" the smaller blonde snapped out of it too just as the older blonde stood up

"Finny, Lady Elizabeth wasn't supposed to see the young master. And you just sent her off like a hound dog to a rabbit."

"Oh no what have I done" Bard held finny by his shoulders and shook him

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF. Don't freak out now we have to find Ciel and hind him before Lady Elizabeth gets to him first!"

"B-Bard stop shaking me!" screamed finnny.

"Oh sorry. Now let's go!" and ran down the hall.

So while Ciel' mind reverted back to a 4-year-old he was running from Elizabeth while Maylene, Bard and Finny where chasing after Ciel before Elizabeth got to him, Tanaka was sipping his tea. Sebastian was still in the garden fawning over the family of cats and clueless on what is going on in the house.

* * *

><p>Ciel was having the time of his 4-year-old life playing hide-n-seek. While he was hiding he heard three more people calling his name, so he just thought they were playing too. The three new people to the game, he noticed one was a maid, a cook, and a gardener, were easy to sneak past. But his cousin Elizabeth was another story she knew all his hiding places inside the mansion so he had to be extra careful.<p>

Ciel was running out of places to hide, so he decides to run out to the garden and hide there until the game was over. So he ran out the back door deep into the gardens and hid in the bushes 'Perfet nobody will find me here'.

But soon the sun started to get lower and lower and Ciel was a getting scared, and he had a reason to the gardens were the scariest place in the estate at night, not that Ciel would say that out loud he was a Phantomhive after all and his mother always told him that the garden was a dangerous place at night.

"M-maybe they ended the g-game cus' they can't find me" so the little bot started to crawl under the bushes getting dirt and twigs all over him. He crawled this way and that, while apologizing to flowers after he crushed them. Pretty soon he found the front of the garden. 'Ok the cost is all clear' he thought while peeking out from under the bushes to make sure no one was there. 'OK I'll make a run for it in three… two….on-'

"Young Master what are you doing?" Next thing he knew he was being lifted off of the ground by a black haired man wearing a butler outfit.

'Fiddlesticks I was just about to make my great escape'

"Young Master?" Ciel looked at Sebastian in confusion then shook his head, as if he was clearing his mind.

"S-Sebastian?" the boy looked up at the man then looked at his surroundings

"Why am I in the garden? Why the bloody hell am I covered in dirt! And put me down!" the butler gently set his master on the ground

"I was going to ask you the same question my lord. I came to your room to give you your dinner when I saw the servants running around looking for you" Ciel groaned and rubbed his temples

"The last thing I remember was running away from Elizabeth an-oof!" right in the middle of his sentence he was tackled by a pink and yellow flash.

"Ha ha Ciel I have finally found you now you will have to try on the cute~ outfit I brought you" she said as he was spinning Ciel around and around like a rag doll.

"Elizabeth! Let go I c-can't breathe!" she stopped and squished his cheeks together with her hands

"Now Ciel I have been looking all over for you. And for the millionth time call me Liz-zy?" her eyes when widened and took a step back.

'Oh no now she is going to freak out' the blonde girl tilted her head to the side.

"Ciel….You're even shorter now" that place in the garden was dead silent as the wind blew causing their loose part of their clothing to move with it. Elizabeth was still smiling, Sebastian was smirking, and Ciel's face was…..well like this =o=.

Sebastian turned to Elizabeth "My Lady why don't we go inside and discuss this over dinner" she turned to the butler

"That would be wonderful Sebastian"

"Young master, lets clean you up before dinner shale we?" he said as he hauled him over his shoulder because he was still in shock.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the dinner table~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"So" Elizabeth dabbed her mouth with a napkin and set it down next to her plate "Ciel woke up looking like a 4-year-old, because of some fairy but you can't tell specifically how because she cast some sort of magic on you that pinches your lips together when you try to" Ciel dabbed his mouth with the napkin as well after he finished

"Yes that pretty much it" the blonde girl tapped her chin with her index finger in thought

"This sound familiar" the blue haired boy turned to her in shock

"What do you mean that this has happen to someone else before?"

"Well yes and no. It did happen to a person but it was in a story book that my mother read to me when I was little, but I can't seem to remember what happened at the end. I can look for it and give it to you" Ciel nodded

"Thank you Elizabeth" the perky blonde smiled.

"Lady Elizabeth your carriage home is here" said Sebastian when he walked into the room. She ot up and walked to the door but before she left the room she turned toward Ciel

"Next time you'll see me I'll have the book for you… _and_ new clothes" she while she smirked and her eyes gave a deadly gleamed. Ciel gulped

"G-goodbye Elizabeth" she smiled and curtsied to Sebastian then fallowed Tanaka, who randomly appeared, to the front door.

"Well now Young Master let get you to bed"

"Yes, I am I need of a good rest today was just too stress full" Sebastian pulled his chair back while Ciel slid off of the overstuffed pillow on the chair, because he couldn't eat when the table went to his chin, and fallowed Sebastian up the stairs and into his room and got tucked in. Before Sebastian blew out the lamp and walked out the room he thought

'Hopefully this can't get any worse' and drifted off to sleep.

**_But what the young master didn't know was that it was going to be way, way waaaaaay worse than it ever was before._**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. Please wright a review it would be nice!<strong>

**Oh! and I really need a beta that is pacient because this is my first beta so yea! **

**bye-bye**


	5. Chapter 5: Where is the Playroom?

**Hello, hi umm sorry, no excuses, no news lets just get to the story! _yes?!_**

**_Disclaimer_****_: I own nothing_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

The next morning Sebastian awake, even if he didn't need sleep in the first place. As usual he started to make Ciel's breakfast and boiling water over the fire place for the young master's bath, and carried it with demon strength and sped up the stair and into the bathtub, for later on that morning. Setting up the tray as elegantly as possible, Sebastian carried it up the stairs and to the master bedroom.

When he reached the closed door he knocked slightly before opening the door. Looking over to the giant king sized bed all he saw was a little hill in the middle of the bed. Knowing it was his master pretending that he was still asleep, he set the tray on the right night stand and walked over to the window and opened the blinds letting the bright morning sun shine into the room.

"Young Master it time to wake up" he turned around and noticed that the lump on the bed still has not moved an inch since he walked in. "I know that your awake" the lump didn't move "Your breakfast will get cold" still no movement "Honestly Young Master your acting just like child" seeing that what he said had no affect he sighed and started to walk toward the bed.

But as he got closer to the bed the lump scooted back, he took another step forward and again the lump scooted back but this time he heard a giggle coming from under the sheets. The butler was getting tired of the childish game, so he firmly grasped the covers with both hands and lifted the sheets high into the air. As the cover lifted into the air Sebastian heard a high itched yelp and thump. He realized he didn't see the boy anywhere on the overly gigantic bed. "Young Master?" he was answered by groan.

Sebastian walked over to the other side of the bed and saw the 4-year-old Ciel laying on his side rubbing his butt "Tat hur' you meanly!" said the boy as he scowled at him. The butler's eyes widened as he walked toward his master and pick him up under his arms and set him on the bed. Sebastian tiled his head and raised an eyebrow

"Young Master are you alright?"

"I O-kay now, than you for helping me up". The astonished butler stared at him before fixing clearing his throat while thinking 'Well at least he has manners in his young age'.

"You are quite welcome Young Master" the child smiled at him while swing his legs back and forth. "Well for breakfast I have made for you baked trout with grits" Sebastian announced as he carried out the silver from the other side of the bed.

"Yuuck!" said Ciel as he uncovered the food. Sebastian raised his eyebrow again

"Young Master? This is one of your favorite dish" Ciel shook his head and crossed his arms

"No, no, no it smell yucky! I want eggs and ham"

"Have you even eaten it before?" he pouted "No but I know it tastes yucky"

"You don't know unless you try it"

"Nope it yucky" "Young Ma-"

"NO! I want eggs and ham!" Ciel yelled while he hopped off the bed and stomped his foot. Sebastian sighed

"Very well I shale make what you requested, after your bath" Ciel smiled and skipped towards the bathroom with Sebastian following.

When the butler reached the bathroom he saw Ciel trying to take off his too big night gown but one of the buttons was stuck on a piece of his hair and was hopping around like a fish out of water. "Young Master here let me help" he said and towards the struggling boy and untangled his hair from the button. "There much better" Ciel looked up at his servant with a blushed face and a pout

"Tank you" he said quietly. Sebastian smirked

"Now young master let's get you in the bath" and he picked his up the smaller boy and out him into the warm water. Ciel started to swish around in the tub, as Sebastian lathered his hair with soap, when to froze and looked at Sebastian with a confused look.

"Is something the matter?"

"Where is my ducky?" 'Not this again' thought Sebastian

"You don't have any"

"It's under the bed, may you go get it pweas?" he said asked cutely

"Of course Master" he dried his hands and walked to the bedroom. 'I doubt that he kept the duck, my young master would never show any sign of weakness ' Sebastian thought as he looked under the mattress with a smug look on his face. But the smug look dropped when he felt something under the bed and pulled out a yellow duck ….with a pink bow tie. **(AN: lol !Face, Sebastian! FACE!) **He sighed and walked back into the bathroom and gave it to his master to play with while he continued to wash him.

* * *

><p>It took 45 minutes for the butler and his master to get down stairs, it took 20 minutes to find something that the shrunken master could fit which ended in Sebastian making adjustments to his clothes plus Ciel couldn't keep still he was always swings his feet or unbuttoning his shirt because it was too tight or too itchy . Then what took 25 minutes, which made Sebastian want to rip his hair out, if it didn't ruin his Mr. Dark, sexy, and cool look, was getting down the stairs because Ciel <em>had<em> to carefully take each step slowly or he would fall and declined Sebastian's suggestion of carrying him down the stairs. Good to know that his stubborn side started way before Sebastian got there. About the 30th step with 50 more to go Sebastian just picked him up and carried him the rest of the way to the kitchen.

As thy entered the dining room Ciel on his hip, Sebastian set him down at the head of the long table in a chair with added height to the seat cushion using a pillow, because 4-year-old are short like that. "Yong Master if you will wait here I will go make your breakfast" Sebastian slightly bowed and began to walk away to the direction of the kitchen before he was stopped by the four year old voice

"Is Mamma and Papa coming awake?" the butler was shocked at the question but didn't show it.

"I will see" and he continued his walk towards the kitchen.

Sebastian walked down a hallway and spotted Tanaka in his usual position sipping a cup of tea. "Tanaka will you go get Bard, Finny and Maylenne and tell them we have emergency meeting and meet in the kitchen in 10 minutes"

"Ho " replied the miniature man and he walked down the hall to collect the three staff members. While the butler waked into the kitchen to start his master's meal.

Sebastian rolled up his sleeves as Tanaka walked in followed by Bared Maylenne and Finny.

"Good Morning Mr. Sebastian" said Finny with a wide grin.

"You would be surprised in how much of a good morning it has been, Finnian." Said the butler without turning form his cooking.

"What you going' on about Sebastian" Bard said then scratched the back of his blonde head and gave a yawn.

"What I mean Bardory is that Master Ciel ….well not only is he still in his younger form but his mind has reverted back to when he was a child before the mansion burned down"

"Sooo you mean…?" asked Maylenne

"I mean he doesn't remember me or any of you for that matter"

"Poor Young Master!" cried Finny and Maylenne as the hug each other tightly.

"So what are we going to do about it "replied Bard when all of a sudden a loud pop was heard accompanied by a cloud of smoke.

"I have an idea" replied a new voice from the puff of smoke.

"Mr. Tanaka!" said the servants once the fog disappeared.

"He is back to normal again" cried Finny.

"Go on Tanaka what is your idea?" Sebastian said fully turning around the face the ageing man.

"As you know I worked for the Phantomhive's since before the Young Master was born and th late Master Vincent Phantomhive was still the head of this house hold."

"Wow he must be like ancient "whispered Maylenne as she Bard and Finny were huddled in a group circle before Sebastian gave them a scary 'behave yourself look' **(AN: You know that one look when your parents give you when they are talking on the phone or talking to someone and they know you are about to do something stupid so they give you this look that stops you dead in your tracks. Yea you know) **

Tanaka cleared his throat and continued "I suggest that we come up with a cover story to explain the absence of his parents. …How about his parents had an emergency in the states so they had to leave early in the morning and they don't know when they will be back" Sebastian thought over the plan with his chin in between his thumb and index finger.

"Very well that will work out fine, and it will also giving us time for Lady Elizabeth to get information on how to change him back" he then looked at the other servants

"In the meanwhile you three will continue your work while me and Mr. Tanaka will set the plan in motion" The three saluted

"Yes sir"

"Yea wait Mr. Sebastian I am the cook what will I do?" said Bard to Sebastian but the butler was nowhere to be found.

* * *

><p>Tanaka walked in to the dining room, followed by Sebastian, to where Ciel was patiently sitting and swinging his legs. "Good Morning Young Master" voiced the old man joyously<p>

"Good Morning Mr. Tanaka!" the child said back with greater enthusiasm "Is Papa and Mama awake ?"

"No young Master your parents left early in the morning" tears started to show in the little boy's eyes

"B-but why would t-they leave m-me h-here" The old man knelled next to his young master and petted his head

"Now, now young master no need to cry. They left way too early in the morning to wake you up thy they sent their love and promise to be back _real_ soon" Ciel wiped away his tears on the back of his hands and looked up at Tanaka with watery eyes

"Wreally" Tanaka took a handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to the little boy

"You get to stay here with me and the other servants, we will have an enjoyable time, so there is no need to cry Young Master" he said with a kind smile. Ciel wiped his face with the offered handkerchief and smiled back at the old man. "Good now. His man here is new to this staff and he will be your personal servant" Tanaka stepped back to let Sebastian to step forward

"Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you Young Master I am Sebastian Michaelis"

"You're the one who knocked me off my bed!"

"Yes and I sincerely apologize" Ciel pouted and crossed his arms

"I forgive you only cus you said sorry"

"Thank-you, young master that is very forgiving of you" he said and bowed before he stepped forward and set the silver plate on the table "I have cooked what you have requested, ham and eggs with a side of milk"

Ciel then took the white napkin and sloppy tucked it in the front of his shirt before Sebastian sighed and lifted the silver hood off of the plate and the child dug into his food.

Half way through Ciel's meal Tanaka felt his energy start to plummet, and any minute he would return to his miniature size. "Young Master" the little boy looked up at him. Since your father is gone he has instructed me to manage the company in his absence, so Sebastian here will be your new personal servant that will be throughout the day, do you understand?" He nodded, knowing that it was rude to talk with your mouth full. The older butler bowed to Ciel then nodded to Sebastian and left the dining room.

When Ciel finished his food he pushed his plate away and drank the last of his milk. "I am finish. May I go play pwese?" Sebastian picked up his plate

"Of course you may go" the little master pushed out his chair and slid down off of the heightened cushion and ran out the room but stopped at the door to shout back at Sebastian

"I'll be in the play room" he nodded before responding

"Thank you for informing me of that" as h continued to clean up the table and carry the dishes to the kitchen. The boy smiled and closed the door continued his trip to the play room.

* * *

><p>While he was washing dishes, three servants poked their heads into the entry way of the kitchen. "Soooo…. Sebastian…?" asked Bard<p>

"What is it Bartroy" answered the butler not turning from his work. "How did it go with the young master?"

"It went fine h took to the plan quite well and is now upstairs in the playroom" 'Where ever that is' he thought.

"That's great" said Finny enthusiastically while jumping up and down and clapping his hands.

"Did you introduce us to him Sebastian?" asked Maylenne.

"No I did not" ' I didn't think it was necessary actually' he thought.

"We should go introduce ourselves" announced Finny

"Oooh fantastic idea Finny!" shouted Maylenne.

"Yea lets go" said Bard as he pushed the other two out of the door.

"Wait" Sebastain finally turn around and smiled at them but the hovering black cloud around his person contradicted the beautiful but menacing smile. "Be sure to contain yourselves if you ruin his plan…" he picked up a sharp knife and twiddled it in his fingers "well let's just say there wouldn't be any more of your messes for me to clean up. Do you all understand: the trio gulped and saluted

"Y-yes sir" then ran out the room. 'Now while they entertain the young master there are many things to do around the house that I must get to' thought Sebastian while pulling on his white gloves and tail coat.

* * *

><p><em><strong>IN THE PLAYROOM….WHERE EVER THAT IS.<strong>_

After the long sprint form the kitchen we find the trio on the second floor bent over their own knees gasping for breath. "Mr. Sebastian sure is scary" cried Finny.

"And what does he mean clean up our messes, I mean it's not like a break a lot of things" said Bard.

"Actually we do" muttered the gardener and maid. Ignoring them Bard went on

"Sure there are a few mishaps, but we help with a lot of things like…

….

…

…

…Yea I got nothing" Maylenne put a hand on his shoulder and shook her head

"I thought so"

"Guys focus we need to find the young master.

"Right" said the cook and the maid. No one moved.

"So where is the play room? Asked Finny as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I didn't think there even was a play room" said Maylenne.

"So let's split up an-"

" Tat cus there is no play room" said a watery little voice tiny voice that interrupted Bard. The three servants looked down the hall to see the little Ciel. "I look in the play room but my toys are all gone" he said while he sniffed and wiped the forming tears in his eyes. Ciel ran towards Bard until he collided with his leg fully crying now. "I-I look in my room, in papa's office but I still c-can't find them" he sniffed and looked up at Bard with his watery light blue eyes. "P-wease mistr do you know where my t-toy are?" his sad eyes almost brought tears to the servants eyes.

"U-um yea sure" Bard sniffed and straightened his face to be manlier.

"Sure we'll help ya, here go to Maylenne" the cook said while he picked up the little master and handed him to the maid. She looked a little panicked at first but took his under his underarms and set him on her hip while he buried his wet face into her neck. Finny walked up next to Maylenne and rubbed Ciel's back helping Maylenne calm him down. While Bard was down the hall leaning face first on the wall crying

"TOO ADORABLE! IT REMINDS ME OF MY NIECE THAT I HAVEN'T SEEN IN YEARS!"

After Ciel had calmed down mostly Finny took out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the wet and dry tear stains off his face. "There all better Young Master" sooth the gardener while smiling, which in turn made Ciel smile just a little.

"Maylenne, why don't we go ask Sebastian where the toys are." Maylenne nodded and began to walk down stairs followed by Finny who dragged down a still crying Bard.

* * *

><p>The three servants found Sebastian in one of the many rooms on the first floor dusting a shelf. "Mr. Sebastian." announced Maylenne being the first to enter the room, followed by Finny and a now sobered up Bard.<p>

"Yes? What to you need Maylenne?" questioned Sebastian turning around from his dusting to face the group.

"We would like to know where the Young Master's toys are." The butler raised his eye brow and motioned the maid to close the Young Master's ears.

"There are no more toys, they were all burned along with the previous house."

"So what are we going to do?" asked Finny

"Well we could order them from one of our factories but that would take days, and I am pretty sure that the Young Master's patience has shrunken along with his body ailment" the butler motioned to Maylenne to uncover the little boys ears.

"I guess we will have to go into town to buy new toys"

"**YAY**!" cheered the child and the servants as they all ran out the room. Sebastian was left in the room massaging his temples

"And to think I could clean with no problems today" and he walked out the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Like i said i am sorry. I should be updating the week after the next...if that makes any sence<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: A husband for Maylene?

Hello** again everyone! Like i was promised the next chapter. Sorry i am late but you school work is just draining + i went out of town then got sick.**

**ANYWAYS i will be keeping the update pattern to 3 weeks between chapters i kinda like it gives me time but not to much but anyways here is the next chapter. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed ! Help me know i am writing...typing ..what ever writing this for someone but me to read.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6: A Toy for Ciel. And a husband for Maylene<strong>

After the servants readied the horse and carriage, and made sure Pluto was tied down tight.**(Yes, i brought Pluto back. i have plans for this dog)** while Sebastian dress Ciel in weather approved clothes they set off down the long dirt road that lead to town.

Inside the carriage sat Ciel starring out the window in amazement while Sebastian emotionally sat next to him. Across from them sat Finny and Maylene silently cooing over their master's excited where was Bard? Well he is the one driving the carriage. Someone has to do it this isn't harry potter things don't just move on their own!*cough* Anyways.

Ciel soon grew bored of looking outside at passing trees and turned tot the servants sitting across from him . "So who are you guys? I never seen you two before" Finny and Maylene snapped out of their cooing and put on a smile.

"Well my name is Maylene, and i am the maid" she said while pointing to herself.

"My name in Finnian but everyone calls me Finny and it am the gardener" the blonde grinned. "and the one driving the carriage" continued Finnny "Is -"

"he is just another set of hands around the house i am the cook" interrupted Sebastian smirking at the young master ignoring the fact that Bard heard him and banged on the hood yelling

"I heard that!" Ciel tilted his little head.

"but i thought you were the butler you cant be both?" the butler smirked even wider "But i can, for how can you expect anything less from a Phantomhive butler"the child starred at him with the twinkle of admiration in his eyes. "Wow that's amazin"

"Yes, indeed it is" outside you could hear Bard grumbling

"I am the cook. the _only _cook. Can cook things amazzing things" the...'cook' made his voice deeper to make the butler voice "I am the only cook and the butler only the best for the Phantomhive household" he growled

"Butler of Phantomhive my-"

"Look young master we are here" As the young master looked out the window he saw men and women of all shapes and size with different types of clothes to protect them from the cold weather. As they passed the many different types of stores the carriage finally came to a stop on the side of the brick laid road.

Sebastian opened the door for Maylene and Finny to get out. Then finally and most importantly the young master, who needed help getting out because of his setting the Young Master down he turned to Bard " Bard, Finny watch the carriage and dont move we will be back in a momment."Thay saluted and gave a"yes sir"

"Maylene you will be coming with me to the clothes store"

the maid blushed a a light pink "O-of course " and followed behind him and the Young Master into the clothing store. The store's interior was made out of wood on the left side of the store were sleeves that held white linen dress shirts. on the right side was the check out desk that was also made of wood. Farther back behind the desk was rack of women's dresses and two doors that lead to who knows where. A large mirror sat in between the two sections.

Sebastian walked over to the women's clothes on the shelf **(AN: i know they didn't really have stores like this but just go with it) **pick a few clothe and walked back over to Maylene.

"Here you are. Put this on if you will" he said while he handed her the clothes. She blushed and nodded ad quickly walked in tot the dressing room. Sebastian waited in the front of the store, when a middle aged woman wearing a long sleeve dark green dress on and with her brown hair tied into a bun came out from the back of the store.

"Oh, why good afternoon sir.I didn't know I had a you need help with anything?"she said with a Scottish accent.

"This quite alright madame. I have found what was looking for, I am just waiting fro my wife to finish changing"the lady nodded

"Well then don't be afraid to call me when you are ready or need help, my name is Abagail " then she turned around to walk into the backroom again,out of site. Sebastian squatted down to look Ciel in the eye.

"Young Master how would you like to play a game?" the little boy nodded enthusiastically

' I play this game all the time wit' Lizzy!."

"Ok good we are going to play house and Maylene is going to be the mommy and I will be the daddy and you are our son, understand?"

Ciel nodded and grinned "I under'tand"

"Very good young master" Sebastian stood up just in time when Abagail walked back into the front of the store with her hands full of white button ups when she looked down finally noticing Ciel was hiding behind Sebastian's leg looking at her curiously with his blue eyes.

"Oh what an adorable boy you have. Is he yours?"

"Yes, he is 4-year-old son say hello, Ciel"

"Hello ma'ma"

"My what manners he has. Just like a proper gentleman"

"Yes he is" he said while Abagail was having a conversation with Ciel, Sebastian was wondering what was taking Maylene so he walked closer to the changing room and knocked on the door. "Maylene are you dressed yet?"

"A-almost" then he heard clothes rustling and stepped back over to where Ciel was accepting a warm cookie offered by the kind woman.

"Is your wife having trouble with the dress?" she asked turning to look at Sebastian.

"No, she is fine she will be out in a minute"

"I-I am coming out now" said meek voice. As the door opened out stepped Maylene wearing a dark magenta Victorian dress with sleeves that when down to her elbows and continued as black laces that stopped at mid-forearm. the neckline of the dress was also made out of black lace that went around the back of her neck and dipped a little to show her chest The bottom part of the dress was a bell shape that touched the floor. Her hair was still styled with two ponytails in the back of head and bangs that shape her face.

"My don't you look stunning!" the Lady walked over to Maylene took her hand, pulled her in front of the mirror and spun her around making the dress sway with her. "Doesn't your wife look gorgeous?" she said while grinning back at Sebastian.

"W-wife?!" shouted Maylene while blushing red like a tomato.

"Yes, she simply is stunning" the butler said in a suave voice.

"B-but I am not hi-"

"My good sir you really have a good taste in clothes, i wish more men like you existed"

"Thank you madame, you are to kind"

"I am no-"

"But it seems to be missing something... Ah!I will be right back " and the store lady ran off to the back of the room

"NOT HIS WIFE!" yelled Maylene but it was no use and her shoulders dropped in defeat. Before turning to Sebastian.

" why didn't you tell he woman that we are not married"

"That's because we are!"

"WHAT?!"

"Sebas- I mean Daddy said we are playing house and you are my mommy" said Ciel giggling at Maylene out burst.

"Oh, why are we doing this ?" she said while whispering the last part so that Ciel wouldn't hear.

Sebastian leaned in close to Maylene's ear, which also made her blush, and whispered "Because we don't want to spook the towns people into thinking that some sort of evil magic infected the head Phantomhive. which in turn will ruin the Young Master's respectable name."

"O-oh I get it"

"HERE IT IS!..Oh my" announced Abagail as she walked back into the room. Seeing that Sebastian's face was still close to Maylene's which made it look like he was about to kiss her. "I hope wasn't interrupting anything ?"

"No, nothing at all" said the butler

"Wonderful. Here you are deary this would go perfectly with that dress" and she handed it over to the maid. Maylene opened up the umbrella and turned back to the mirror. The umbrella was magenta just like the dress and had strips of black lace on it that divided the umbrella into eight sections.

"There don't you look sublime"

"Stunning" remarked her 'husband' which made her blush even harder than before. "What do you think about Mommy's dress,Ciel?" the boy walked up next to Maylene and took her hand

"You look very pweaty Mommy!" and grinned at her in the mirror.

"Thank you y-...Ciel"

"Well since it has been approved by me and my son, we will purchase the dress"

"Wonderful" While Maylene retrieved her clothes from the dressing room Sebatian payed for her dress and the umbrella.

"Daddy can we go to the toy store now?"

Sebastian smiled down at Ciel "Of course we can" and wrapped his arm Maylene's and walked out of the store.

"Come back any time!" yelled Abegail.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter up this weekend promise!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: To the Toy Store!

**Hi again ! Sorry t took so long to update...again. thing were crazy with exams, family members graduations, SCHOOL ! ex. i didn't have time + my computer would load up Fanfiction's doc manager soooo any ways enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: To the Toy Store!<strong>

The happy family walked back to the carriage, Sebastian with arm wrapped around Maylene's waist and Ciel happily walking next to Sebastian As they approached the carriage they saw Bard and Finny playing a game of cards in the front of the carriage "Bard, Finny I trust nothing happened while we were gone?" Sebastian said when they finally reached the carriage.

Bard put down his cards and turned to face Sebastian "No, nothing happen just me kicking Finny's butt in car- ? His eyes widened and his cigarette dropped out of his mouth and on to the cobble street below."Maylene is that you?"

She blushed beat red "Y-yes". Finny looked over Bard shoulder and grinned

"Woow, May you look beautiful!"

"Thank you" she said meekly. Bard hopped down from the top of the carriage and circled the still blushing maid once.

"Yea, you look like a Nobel's wife, don't tell me you got married and fitted in to the rich and glamorous life style within the few minutes that you left us? Eh?!" he started to chuckle. Finny jumped down from the carriage with aloud cry and hugged Maylene around her waist.

"WAAAAA!May don't leave us for some rich noble no matter how much money he has" he cried.

"Finny" Bard said as he put his hand on his shoulder so that Finny would look back at him, his voice showing he was holding in tears "If that rich noble ,who ever he may be, loves her and makes her happy" he sniffed "We have to let her go and let her be happy" he said in a high squeaky voice.

"BARD!"

"FINNY!" and then they embraced each other in a hug while crying. Other while Maylene was blushing but it color was light pink. Sebastian was massaging his temples mumbling something like 'Idiots, I work with idiots'. While the Young Master was gazing at the scene giggling.

After a few seconds Bard let go of Finny and turned back to Maylene wiping the tears that were on threatening to spill from his eyes. "Well at least she came to say goodbye before she left" he walked over an hugged her "Oh May we will miss you, you will get to see different parts of the world that we can only dream of". Sebastian sighed

"She is not leaving" he deadpanned. Finny sniffed.

"W-what?" the butler sighed again. "She is not getting married or in the present tense and she will not be leaving"

Bard pulled away from Maylene to look at Sebastian "Then why is she dressed like this?"

"We are playing house" said Bard cocked his head at Ciel.

"What?"

" While Ciel is posing as my son, Maylene is posing as my wife to hide the fact that the Young Master has changed"

"...Ooooo" said Finny.

"Oh"said Bard then turned back to hug Maylene tighter "**_THA__T'S_** EVEN WORSE !" and he started to cry even harder than before. "Being married to a slave driver, even if it's only for pretend! OH YOU POOR GIRL!" the blonde cook was about to go on but was smacked in the back of his head. "Ow"

"Enough Bardroy" the butler said while a dark cloud could be seen slowly emerging from be hind him. he waved his hands in front of him in surrender

"Alright, alright just clam down " when the cloud disappeared he finally calmed down.

"So what are you go to do now?" asked Finny.

"To the toy store, the toy store!" shouted Ciel while jumping up and down.

"Yes well as the young master says ,we meaning Maylene, Ciel, Finny and i will be going to the toy store to get the Young Master some toys"

"Oy!What about me?" Bard said.

"We need someone to watch over the carriage"

"Then why isn't Finnny staying too?

"Because we need Finny's strength to carry all that we buy"

"I can-"

"Come along everyone we don't have all day" and Sebastian began to walk away followed by Ciel who happily skipped and an apologetic Finny and Maylene.

"Oy! Don't ignore me"

* * *

><p>"I feel bad for Bard" whisper Finny in Maylene's ear.<p>

"Yea me too, i feel he is going to really upset when we get back"

"No need to worry about that, Bard will be fine and will get over it " Sebastian intervened in their conversation casually.

"Bard is funny daddy" Ciel looked up at Sebastian and grinned.

"Only he thinks so Ciel" he replied while smiling back down at his 'son'. As the group kept walking to the story Maylene noticed people staring as they passed, and it was making her blush slightly and fidget.

"What is the matter Maylene?" asked Finny.

"Everyone keeps staring at me, I don't know why"

"It's because you look beautiful in that dress May" Finny replied while grinning.

"Finny is quite right Maylene you look absolutely _stunnin_g in that dress" Sebastian said in his suave and smooth voice. Maylene blushed tomato red as she almost fainted from the unexpected complement.

"Thank you " she whisper shyly as she twirled her open umbrella that was perched on her shoulder.

"I am staying in character Maylene" which made Maylene slump on disappointment.

'oh, why are you so cruel'

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of walking the group finally made it to the toy store. The store was huge that looked like three stores were combined to create it, in it display chases that were on each side of the doors sat China dolls, children books and a wooden rocking chair. "Toys!toys!toys!" shouted Ciel while jumping up and down. The little boy would have already charged in to the store if it wasn't for Sebastian keeping a tight grip on the back of his coat.<p>

"Ciel" Sebastian said gently but with authority so that his master would calm down and listen to what he had to say "There are three rules that you have to follow,ok." the boy nodded. "1. Don't wonder off. 2. You can't get more than 20 things. not to break anything, is that understood?" He nodded again more enthusiastically. "Ok, lets go" and the butler took his hand and walked into the store followed by Maylene and Finnny.

As they entered the store Ciel's eyes widen in amazement. As he gazed at the ails upon ails of Teddy Bears, trains, dolls and wooden horses many of which were produces of that Phantom Company. Kids were running around playing with the toys and parents either picking out toys for their kids or trying, failing, to catch them ."Woow,Mr-... Daddy I am going to go look over there!" and Ciel ran off with hearing the response from the butler.

"Ciel I told you not to run off!" Sebastian yelled after him. Maylene put a hand on his shoulder to make him turn to her.

"Let him go we will find him sooner or later, this store isn't that big" Sebastian sighed

"Right, we should find him now before he breaks anything"

"Yes, " said Maylene and Finny before they all split up disappearing between the ails of toys and monstrous kids.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<strong>

The trio met up later in the the Teddy Bear ail. Panting and out of breath, well Maylene and Finny were Sebastian stood calmly looking at the two in front of him. "I see that neither of you two have found the Young Master" he said.

"W-we tried " whined Finny

"But every t-time we even saw a g-glance of him he d-disappeared" Maylene sucking in a deep breath.

"This store is bigger than we thought" Sebastian said

"How are we ever going to catch him" whinnied Finny. Maylene had a thoughtful look on her face before she samked her fist against her open plam.

"I got it!" she said the other two turn to her in question.

"Oh?You have a plan Maylene?"

"Yes, now here is what we will do..." the trio huddle together to listen to the maids plan.

* * *

><p><strong> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ With Ciel~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```<strong>

Ciel was have the time of his 4 year old life. Even if he was just a 13 year old boy a few days ago. Ciel walked through every ail and looked upon the shelves stack high way beyond his reach filled with toys. His royal blue eye glisten in amazement. Ciel also noticed that Sebastian Maylene and Finny were trying to catch him so he though it would be fun to play a little game of Hide-n-Seek in the toy store. So Ciell used his short stature and quick agile legs to slip through the crowds and aisle to disappear from sight. So for it was working, and the child was free to rome the store which ever way he pleased.

Currently Ciel was in the the wooden horse section. A horse that caught his eye was a white horse with gray spots on it's hind legs and neck. it saddle was brown and the reins were a tan leather, the swing was painted gold with green leaves decorating the sides. it hooves were white and the bottom part of the legs were light 's mane and tail were also white What made Ciel stop to admire this particular horse was that it reminded him of his fathers horse,Arthur. He would loved to watch his father ride Arthur around the grounds while he jumped over the obstacle courses. Once his father set him let him sit in front of him while he rode, but it was only a steady trot and not the neck breaking speed that he always watched hid father do. In the little mind of Ciel he hoped that when he grew old enough he would inherit Arthur and ride just like his father did.

Ciel was knocked out of his thoughts was he heard a series of 'ooh's' and 'Aah's' coming from somewhere in the shop. The blue eyed child walked towards the back of the shop and saw a huge crowd of kids and adults that continued with more awe's. With the advantage of his small size Ciel squeezed his way towards the inner circle of the crowd. When he finally reached the center he saw a man wearing a white mask with a red clown nose, Ciel not knowing it was Sebastian under that mask. "now for my last trick," announced Sebastian to the audience "I will juggle not three. Not four, but 5 items at a time" the crowd 'oohed' "May I ask five children volunteers" the kids in the crowd started to jump up and down raising their hand. "You, and you two over there, this young lady right here. and _you_" he pointed to unexpected Ciel. "Now I ask my volunteers to each grab a toy from somewhere around the store. but nothing too heavy I don't wan to hurt myself" the adults in the crowd laughed. "You have 15 seconds to grab a toy and bring it back here, ready...set...GO!"

With that the Ciel and the four other kids were set running around the store, Sebastian counting down the back round. Ciel rushed down the ails looking quickly through every shelf when he was a white bunny with a dark green and cream stripped vest a giant blue tie around it's neck and a eye patch over it's left eye. 'This one will be good' he thought as he reached up and grabbed of the second shelf, then ran back tot the crowd and into the circle when the man was only on eight.

The two other boys that were pick stood in the circle too; one of then looked maybe 9 holding a wood red, green and black locomotive. The other younger boy holding a British guard ,puppet. At last when he reached to five the two girls showed up. One carrying a glass faced doll dressed in fine satin blue and whit stripped dress with a tan hat and blonde curly hair. The other girl also held a glass face woman but her was dressed in pink ruffed dress and a pink bonnet, with long dark brown curly hair. "Great now that everyone is back I would like you to hand me all of your toys. The five children did as such and stood back and waited form more instructions. "Thank you, now I would like all of you to stand around me in a circle and hold out your arm", and they did. "Ladies and gentle men boys and girls for my last trick I will juggle these five toys, at the end I will return each toy to the child that they belong to." The audience started to mummer.

"On the count of three. One...Two...THREE!" he tossed all of the toys in the air. First he caught the train, then the doll in the blue and white satin doll, the bunny, the puppet, lastly the pink dressed doll. Then they went around and around. The audience, and the clapped following the toys with their eyes as they soared up into the air. Sebastian started doing different tricks, which had the audience clap even louder. He did fountain juggling where each hand throws to it's self. He also crossed and uncrossed his arms as he passed from hand to hand. Finally he juggled under his leg in a clockwise rotation, before returning back to the original pattern.

"Now ladies and gentlemen the moment you've all been waiting for ! I shall return each toy to his or her respective owner. 3...2...1..." then up went the Blue and white satin dress doll who Landed in the girls arm. Next went the train and then the other doll and then the British soldier and finally Ciel's rabbit landed in his arm. The audience The audience cheered loudly and clapped as child returned to the parents showing them their toys. At the group began to disburse Ciel stared in amazement at the juggler before he was grabbed from behind by non other than Finny.

"We finally caught you,young master" he He said as he smiled at the pouting boy in his arms.

"No fare, Finny" he cried but couldn't help his giggling.

"Now young master have you chosen what toys you wish to buy?" asked Sebastian as he walked towards the pair, Maylenne following behind him.

"Ah! Sebasta- oops i mean daddy, it was you who was the juggler?!"

"Oh course what kinda of Phantonhive butler would be if i could not juggle?"

"Not one at all?" answered Finny as he tilted his head.

Sebastian sighed "That was a rhetorical question Finny"

"Oh! Right I got it!" Sebastian rolled his eyes and squatted down to Ciel's level.

"Ciel have you picked out what toys you wish to buy?" Ciel smiled and nodded his head.

"This way!" he said as he grabbed Finny's hand and lead the group up and down the aisle picking up dolls, trains, puppets, and so on.

"And I want this one, too" said Ciel as he stopped in front of the wooden rocking horse.

"Ciel, you know that if you get his horse you are getting more than 20 toys?" said Maylenne.

"Oh" Ciel looked at the horse then back at the maid "How mush is that?" he asked

"You don't know?" Maylenne asked

"I can only count to 10!" Ciel grinned as he held out all ten of his fingers.

"Ciel you should have told us that before" said Sebastian.

"Oh...Well how many to I have now?" he asked

Maylenne looked back at Finny whose arms were so full of the child's collectibles around the store, it reached higher than his head and he had to pull a wooden wagon around that was also fulled with toys. "Way over 20 that's for sure" she muttered

"We have to put some of them back, Ciel" stated Sebastian. the child sighed.

"Ok, but can I still get the horse?" the butler/father-for-the-day nodded.

"We need to put some of this back too so we can get exactly 20" he said.

"Ok!" Ciel cheered and walked put of the aisle followed by Maylenne, Sebastian , and a struggling Finny.

"W-wait!" he cried.

* * *

><p>The group retraced there tracks through the store putting back most of the toys Ciel has selected, to the relief of Finny.<p>

"OK Ciel now that we have purchased your toys we can finally head home, so that I can prepare for dinner" Sebastian sad as he walked out of the store, Maylenne and Ciel on each side...and Finny walking behind doing all the heavy lifting.

"What are we going to have for dinner, daddy?"

"What do you wish to have?" Ciel crunched up his face in thought.

"I want chicken with gray and bread"

"What about your vegetables?" asked Sebastian.

"No, not those. Ew" he disagreed as he shook his head.

"But young ma- Ciel ,vegetable are a very important part of your diet, along with milk, it will help to to grow up big and strong" Ciel shook his head.

"Alright then I guess you'll just have to go to bed without dessert" the little bulenette stared up at Sebastian with eyes and mouth open.

"No, no I want dessert!"

"No, Ciel I don't think you do, because the only way for you to get the delicious apple pie I have baked for you is if you eat your vegetables."

"No" Ciel contradicted.

"Oh well. That's too bad this one was special."

"Why's that Sebastian?" questioned Mayenne and Finny.

"I used fresh apple that I bought from the market the other day, I also added some Cinnamon to the crust and on the inside. For the side is freshly made ice cream for this morning." the butler answered them while only glancing out the side of his eye to watch his young master's reaction. He was struggling. "Guess Ill give it to you,Bard and Finny. Since Ciel clearly doesn't want it" he said turning toward Maylenne with a smile."You all are free to enjoy it"

"YAY! Did you hear that Finny we are getting Sebastian's delicious pie's"

"Woohoo! " Finny said from behind them. Ciel said nothing as he pouted. The group finally arrived back to the carriage with a napping Bard sitting in the driving seat.

"Bard" said Sebastain, but the blonde didn't awaken. "_BARDROY_!" With his shout he spurted out of his sleep.

"W-What? What...oh hey guys are you all back from your trip" he said before he yawned as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Bardroy why are you sleeping? You are supposed to be watching the carriage." He scoffed

"I was...am ...still is" Sebastian scowled at him "Well, its not like someone is going to steal the carriage while I am on it, are they?" he exclaimed

"Even so it gives a bad impression on the Phamtomhive name" Bard mumbled something and Sebastian gave him a dark look to shut him up."Just take us home Bard I need to prepare for dinner" he said before he climbed into the carriage along with Maylenne, Ciel and his pile of toys.

"Let's go Bard!" cheered Finny as he sat next to the cook.

"Why are you so excited Finny?" he said as they rode down the cobbled street.

"Since Ciel said he wasn't going to eat his vegetables Sebastian said he would let us he hid cinnamon crusted apple pie with ice cream on the side."

"Seriously!?" Finny nodded happily.

"Well then we better speed up then!" he whipped he horses reins to make go to a full run. "Delicious heaven here we come!"

* * *

><p><strong>Again i am really sorry that i have not updated in like forever and i want to tank everyone who reviewed and eeryone who i still reading this.<strong>

**BIG HUGS+BROWNIES/COOKIES AND ALL THE HAPPINESS IN THE WORLD TO YOU! :3**


End file.
